Missing You
by Nocturnal Melodies
Summary: Roxas left. Axel's crushed. Demyx is in love. Yaoi. Boy x Boy. Rated for chapter four and further.
1. Prologue

Aku Roku Demy – Missing You

I watched as my love fell apart in my arms, the feelings I had for the pyro were a well kept secret between me and my nonexistent heart. The redhead clung to me, the eyes red from the tears that leaked, the small blonde he had come so close to was now gone. Axel longed for his best friend to come back to him, something that he was destined to have happen. Not only had the pyro and keyblade wielder been so close in friendship, but they had also apparently been in love, although not obvious to the rest of the Organization. But their closest friend, me, Demyx, knew their secret. The faint noises of their passion were heard through the thin walls of their bedroom. I knew, but I kept it secret, for if I had told anyone I would have broke down and cried like Axel was in my arms, I would have cried because I myself was in love with Axel. When I heard of Roxas' departure, I not only felt it was depressing and probably one of the worst things that could happen to me and our friend, but I saw it as a chance to finally get Axel as my own. But this wasn't the case, oh no, I had to comfort Axel, and reassure him that someday, we'll meet up with Roxas again.

This... This is the beginning. The beginning to my life now. It's just me and Axel… Until we find him.


	2. Chapter 1

Aku Roku Demy – Missing you – Chapter one

Demyx's Point of View

We woke up one morning, Axel and I had had an innocent little sleepover… We went to go wake up Roxas with a prank, but when we reached his room, he wasn't in it. I searched the room high and low while Axel watched worriedly at the door. Finally, being not having looked hard enough the first time, I had found a note on his bed side table. Acting as though I was still searching, I read the note myself,

Dear Axel and Demyx,

Hopefully you two find this note before Xemnas or anyone else (especially Marluxia.) But I've decided to leave the Organization. I'm sorry, I probably worried you, but I couldn't handle it anymore. I wanted to tell you guys last night but I figured you were probably preoccupied and busy. One again, I'm sorry.

I'll miss you both… And Axel…

I love you.

Roxas.

I sighed and stood up straight from pretending to look through the drawer that only held a few books that Roxas couldn't take with him.

"I found something, Axel." I sighed, walking over to him and handing him the note. I watched as he read it over. When he finished he crushed the note and shoved it in his pants pocket, and ran to his room.

I ran after to him, stopping as he slammed the door in my face.

"Come on… Let me in, Axe. I miss him too." I leaned against the door, and all I could hear was sniffling.

"No. I'm not letting anyone in, and I'm never going to come out!" He yelled from behind the door, and through sobs.

"But Axel… I just want to comfort you." I myself felt like I was going to cry but managed to hold my tears back as I waited for Axel to open before, which happened after many many tries.

I immediately ran over to his bed and wrapped my arms around him; he keeled over and leant over in my arms, crying onto my shoulder. I rocked back and forth, soothing him as a mother would sooth her crying child. "It's alright, Axe. We'll see him again someday, and I hope it'll be soon. I'm going to miss him, too. Shh." I whispered, tears leaking from my eyes as I held the crying, older man.

"B-But Dem... You don't understand. I loved him, he was my best friend." He sobbed into my shoulder; I felt a pang of jealousy hit my 'heart' as he said these words.

"I know, Axe. I know. I loved him too, y'know? He was my best friend too…"

We had stayed in that position until Axel had finally run out of tears for the moment.

"What do you say we get some breakfast and then to the meeting, alright?" I said, gently pushing Axel off of my shoulder, and getting off of his bed. He nodded and went over to his closet to put on his cloak. I went to my own room to get dressed so we could go down stairs.

I made a quick breakfast for both of us as we would soon be late for the meeting.

"Gentleman." The superior said quite loudly, before he was interrupted by Larxene clearing her throat, "And Larxene." He quickly added.

"We have many things to discuss. First, our missions. Xigbar, it is your turn to go shopping."

"Damn!"

"Xaldin- Excuse me, Xaldin… Is Xaldin here?"

"Nope."

"Okay then… Vexen, we expect you finish your latest experiment so you can stop setting the castle on fire."

"Y-Yes sir."

"And that will be all of the missions for now, as Axel, Marluxia and Larxene know that they are expected in Castle Oblivion today." Xemnas nodded as he now checked who was all here. "Alright then, moving on. Does anyone have any suggestions as to what we discuss today?"

My hand immediately shot up, "Sir. Today Axel and I discovered something, or well, found something missing."

"Yes, Demyx? What's gone missing?"

"Roxas."

Axel spoke up, reaching in his pocket and pulling out the note. "Demyx found this on his night stand this morning." He cleared his throat and read something from the letter, "'I've decided to leave the Organization.'"

"Well. That's quite unfortunate. But I'm afraid we don't have much time to discuss the missing member; men – and Larxene – You may all go back to your quarters and get ready for your day."


	3. Chapter 2

Aku Roku Demy – Missing You – Chapter Two

Axel's Point of View

My best friend is gone. He's gone and he's not coming back. It's just me… Me… and Demyx. That's not much help, he tries, he really does. He tries to comfort me… But to be honest, all I can think of is Roxas. All I can think of is Roxas and how he's not coming back. As much as Dem says that we'll be able to find Roxas, I really don't think we will. I want to. I really do, but face it, it's not going to happen, and even if it does, it won't be soon. Speaking of Demyx, I heard a knock on my door, obviously the aforementioned sitar player.

"Axe, are you in there?" He called from behind the door.

"Yeah, Dem. I am." I said weakly, I was already trying not to cry.

"Uhm… Can I come in?" He asked quietly, his hand already on the weak doorknob.

"Go ahead…" I sighed.

He turned the knob and walked into my room, sitar in hand. A little music might help me, plus, Dem plays the Sitar like an angel plays the harp. He sat down on my bed and positioned the blue Indian instrument in his arms.

"I wrote something that might help you, Axe." He said, positioning his fingers on the chords. He began strumming possibly the most beautiful intro I'd ever heard. He took a deep breath and began to sing, lovely words to go along with the beautiful rhythm. I closed my eyes and listened to him sing and play. Tears leaked from my eyes at the beautiful song, his words going along with my thoughts as if it were some cliché memory tribute. Too soon the song had ended, by now he was watching me, his sitar at rest in his lap.

"That was beautiful, Demyx…" I sighed, smiling slightly at him.

He smiled back, "I knew it was going to help, Axel."

"It did, really, Dem. Thanks." I leaned over and hugged him gently.

He hugged back, "You're welcome. I think I should go now, I recorded it so you can listen to it." He pulled a small cassette out of his pocket, knowing that I had a player just for the songs he recorded. I took the cassette and immediately put it in the player, watching him leave the room. I fell asleep listening to the song the fourth time around, by now I knew the chorus to the song by heart. The song played in my dreams of Roxas.

'Axel! You're late!' The small blonde glared at me.

'I know, I'm sorry, Roxy. I got caught up in something!' I said back, embracing Roxas.

'Well! Don't do it again.' He hugged me back.

As I watched the images play through my mind I noticed another blonde in the background, looking slightly depressed, jealous and left out. It took me a moment to realize who it was, it was Demyx. Even though I wanted to, my dream-self wouldn't move out of the actions it was doing with Roxas. I mentally yelled at myself, 'Don't leave him there!' But as much as I yelled, nothing happened.

I woke up to the feeling of someone sitting at the edge of my bed, it was the aforementioned blonde, looking at me worriedly.

"Are you alright, Axel? You were talking in your sleep." He said quietly.

"Y-Yeah… What was I saying?" I frowned.

"Uh, 'Don't just leave him, go back.' Something like that." He replied, pursing his lips in thought.

"Oh. Weird dream…" I sighed.

"So you'll be okay then?" He tilted his head.

"No… I don't think so. It's still late… Come join me for tonight? I'll have a better rest knowing that I'm not alone." I patted the spot beside me.

He blinked for a moment but climbed in beside me, falling asleep almost immediately, I wrapped my arms around him.

Now I can sleep.

Knowing that Demyx won't be alone.


	4. Chapter 3

Aku Roku Demy - Missing You - Chapter 3

Third Person Point of View

The familiar dirty blonde woke tiredly to thegoraning whispers coming from the disturbed red reah beside him.  
"Axel?" Demyx asked, wondering if he were actually awake.  
Axel groaned and opened his eyes, "Hm? You say something, Demy?" he asked tiredly.  
"You were just talking in your sleep, Axe." Demyx smiled slightly.  
"Same things?" Axel sat up in his bed, taking his arms away from around the sitar player.  
"U-Uh... Yeah." The sitarist hesitated, not being completely honest with his best friend. While it was true that Axel had said a few of the same things, he had also been moaning, and not just moaning. Axel had just been moaning Demyx's name.  
"Mmm, I swore I dreamt of something else." Axel shrugged and looked down at himself, realizing that he had fell asleep in his cloak, while Demyx was laying beside him in only blue boxers with rubber ducks on them.  
The Sitarist realized where Axel was looking and blushed deeply. "U-Uh... I should go get dressed." The blonde said quietly.  
"No, it's fine, Dem, it's not like I've never seen you in your boxers before." Axel smiled, indirectly checking out the sun-kissed, slightly muscular body of his friend. The pyro yawned and stretched, climbing out of his bed. "Let's get some breakfast, Demy."  
Demyx nodded and rolled outof bed and pulled on a pair of baggy pants - Which he found on Axel's floor - that barely fit. "Woah, Axe. I should eat extra today, I'm almost as skinny as you!"  
Axel chuckled and shook his head, "Nah those are way too big for me."  
Demyx laughed a little aswell. "Thank Kingdom Hearts! I probably would be wasting away if I was your size!" He joked, pulling on a slightly tight red and blck sweater. Axel grinned and nodded in approval at how the Sitarist was dressed. They both walked out the door, shoving and pushing as they would have before. They continued to joke around... That is, until the Sitarist's deam had ended abruptly.  
Demyx woke to the light feeling of Axel's slender fingers dragging along his stomach. "A-Axel?" the blonde gulped.  
"Yeah Dem?" Axel replied curiously, still dragging his fingers around his friend's body.  
"W-What are you doing?!" Demyx blushed madly.  
Axel leaned up and kissed the blonde's neck. "I need comfort, Demy. I need it bad." 


	5. Chapter 4

Aku Roku Demy – Missing You – Chapter Four

"W-What are you doing?!" Demyx blushed madly.  
Axel leaned up and kissed the blonde's neck. "I need comfort, Demy. I need it bad."

Demyx closed his eyes, he had dreamt of this day for such a long time and now that it was finally here and he didn't think that he could handle it. Axel's hand slipped lower and lower down Demyx's body, finally cupping the semi-hard on from the outside of his boxers.

"Nngh! Axel, please! D-Don't touch me there…" The blonde managed.

The pyro's hand moved tightly against Demyx's cock, causing the blonde to tense up.

"Nnnngh!! Axellll." Demyx sighed.

"Not going to last very long, are we?" Axel smirked.

Demyx whimpered by said nothing, waiting for the redhead to go on. Not too long later Axel slid his hand inside of Demyx's boxers and was now stroking his cock, skin on skin. The blonde bucked into his hand, moaning with each stroke.

Axel removed his hand from his friend's boxers, moving his head lower to kiss a trail down the Sitarist's body, causing the him to sigh deeply and lift his hand into Axel's hair as he anticipated what was going to happen.

The pyro slowly tugged down his friend's boxers with his teeth, pressing a kiss against his length, taking the tip into his mouth, sucking at it slightly. Demyx thrust his hips up, but was soon pushed back down by Axel's strong hands. The flame user took the entire length into his mouth and sucked wildly, causing the blonde to come very soon.

"Have you been waiting for this, Demy?" Axel grinned.

The blonde nodded, still moaning and panting from his release. He lay against the bed tiredly, before the pyro jerked up a hand, three fingers pressed against Demyx's moist lips.

Demyx blinked, "What-" He tried to ask, but Axel pushed his fingers inside of his mouth before he could speak.

Axel leaned up and whispered into Demyx's ear, very quietly, "Suck, lover."

The blonde did as he was asked and coated each of Axel's fingers with saliva, letting go with an audible pop. He hadn't realized that while he did so the pyro was stripping himself of his coat, pants and boxers.

Now, both of the Nobodies lay naked on the bed, Axel pushing his fingers into Demyx's entrance and Demyx wincing in pain.

Too soon Axel had removed his fingers from inside of his friend, positioning himself with Demyx's ankles on his shoulders. Demyx blinked but stayed quiet as he thought about what Axel was going to do.

"This is going to hurt, Dem. But it will feel good, trust me." Axel smirked at he slowly pushed himself in to the hilt, moaning at the tightness of the sitar player. He waited a moment for Demyx to get used to the feeling of something so large inside of him.

Relaxing into the bed, Demyx nodded for Axel to go on.

Axel pulled out almost completely and pushed back in quickly, repeating his actions he aimed for the blonde's prostate. Not long after Demyx screamed in pleasure, sure enough, Axel had hit his target.

Smirking, Axel kept aiming for the same spot, grabbing Demyx's now rock hard cock and pumping along with his thrusts.

Demyx thrust his hips along with Axel's, almost sitting up on the bed. Seeing a slight look of discomfort on his partner's face Axel leaned over and grabbed Demyx with one arm, sitting him in his lap and thrusting up into him. This new position was much more comfortable for the sitarist. Demyx wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and moved his hips. Axel kept pumping and thrusting, quickening his pace as he felt that he was close to the edge.

Demyx too felt close to the edge and bit down on his lip, shutting his eyes. This was all too real and it was something that Demyx had longed for for a long time, and it was even better than he imagined.

A stream of white ran from the blonde's cock and onto his own chest and Axel's. Axel followed not long after, riding out his orgasm, completely milking himself of the semen.

Demyx pressed his lips against Axel's as the redhead pulled out, kissing back.

As they lay back on the bed, and pulled away from the kiss, Demyx sighed and looked into Axel's eyes, the beautiful light green color in the pyro's eyes hazed over with exhaust and lust.

"….Is this it, Axe? Is that all? Or is… Is there more?" Demyx asked, thinking over their recent actions and his own thoughts.

"I don't know, Dem. I just… I needed that. Not that… Not that I haven't thought of- "

"Don't even say it, Axel. I know you haven't." Demyx frowned.

Axel sighed and shook his head. "I love you Dem, but for now… I don't think I feel anything but lust."

"That's because that i is /i all you're feeling, Axe. That's it. We do have hearts. And right now mine is racing, racing because… Because I'm in love with you, Axel." Demyx said quietly.

Axel said nothing, and instead just grabbed his clothes, got up and left the room. Leaving his friend behind.

Leaving him behind, as Roxas left him.


End file.
